nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T
The 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T was released on April 17th 2012 as an Elite edition car. It has a unique aftermarket sound system that can be activated in-game by pressing 'K' button on your keyboard. The custom beat playing is a rendition of Junkie XL's track ''Castellated Nut, ''which was also featured in the menu screens of Need for Speed: ProStreet. The beat can be heard to other players that are within range of the car and is the first car with the music feature. The stock model of the car was released on September 25th 2012. On November 28th, 2012, the 4G63 Drag Edition was released. History Since 1990, Mitsubishi Motors has been producing cars with style and performance for cheap prices. In 1997 there was a redesign of the Eclipse where Mitsubishi then released the RS, GS and GS-T model each containing different engines. The GS-T has a 2.0L Inline-4 engine installed. Performance The GS-T is a very good car in terms of the Class 'C' group. It has a great top speed which is exactly the same top speed as the MR2 and the RX-8 (2006). It contains powerful gears giving it lots of acceleration, but not as powerful as the Toyota MR2's, but when tuned to or at least near to its' max, it can be easily be compared to the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. In terms of handling, it grips well, but there are better cars that can grip the road better. Both versions, stock and Elite, have cosmic Nitrous so it will have a huge advantage against normal Nitrous cars using Headstart. In Drag races, it will have a disadvantage because of its 5-Speed gearbox. For Team Escapes, the GS-T is somewhat heavy even though it looks small. It can soar through roadblocks and go through little gaps like most cars. When it comes to Rhinos, don't expect the GS-T to be a huge juggernaut. Like most tuners, the Eclipse GS-T cannot stop a rampaging rhino head-on without being pushed itself. Thankfully, it won't be pushed around the way other light cars do. The GS-T is a good car, but cars like the MR2 are much better in almost every way possible. The GS-T might not be the best car, but it can be a really good tuner for JDM and Need For Speed: Underground fans. Editions *Elite *Purple *4G63 Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Trivia *On the GS-T '4G63' Edition, removing the Bodykit but leaving the spoiler results in a stock GS-T without the stock spoiler. Gallery CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T 4G63.jpg|4G63 Drag Elite Gallery CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 2.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 3.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 4.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 5.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 6.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 7.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 8.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 9.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 10.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 11.jpg CarRelease Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite 12.jpg Category:Cars Category:Mitsubishi Motors Category:SpeedBoost Category:FWD Cars Category:Elite Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Class B Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:New Category:Small Cars